MPD Cinematic
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Captured in Her Eyes part One. Seconds seem to last for hours, as we stay locked in this living hell. But I know time ticks away with infinite quickness, each entity bringing her closer to death. Satou/Takagi


As we know, the movies are not cannon. That is why they will not appear in my BIG PROJECT. But the movies are still awesome and some have enough Satou/Takagi to warrant a fanfic by me. Such as the fourth movie! (Which I purchased recently from Funimation). Just a heads up about this fic: It will be a run-through (and then some), of my favorite parts of the movies! Of course that means any good parts with Satou and Takagi! YEY!

I disclaim the characters as usual! No infringement intended.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Takagi?" Shiratori whispers harshly to me. I place a hand on the back of my head as he glares angrily at me.

"I- I'm sorry, it's just that Mouri-san he, um…well." Of course I can't stop my self from stammering; how can I tell Shiratori I released highly confidential information because Mouri-san threatened to go tell Satou-san I'm in love with her.

"I don't care what Mouri-san said. Megure-keibu gave strict orders NOT to speak of this case to anyone!" Shiratori is right of course, but what could I do? If I had let Mouri-san walk on over to her and tell her about my feelings…I…Oh god.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." I say hoping my superior will drop it. The older man takes a step back and shakes his head disapprovingly at me.

"Honestly Takagi-kun, you're just lucky Megure-keibu doesn't know about this."

He smirks as my eyes widen in fear. He likes having power over me doesn't he?

"R-right." I stammer again and quickly turn on my heel. I escape into the main hallway outside of the party room and straighten my tie and suit. When I see Mouri and Conan standing by the coat check I quickly walk over to them.

Mouri-san sees me coming and before I can talk he claps a hand to my shoulder and grins annoyingly at me.

"Sorry about that Takagi-kun, but it's not my fault you're so easy to take advantage of."

Conan sighs as I frown at the famed detective, "Mouri-san that's-." I stop what I'm saying as the lights suddenly go off.

_Huh?_

"What happened?" I identify the voice as Mouri's. "No idea, the power went out for some reason." I answer automatically as I take a cautious step forward. I nearly fall when my leg trips over a smaller object.

"Sorry Conan-kun!" I bend down to pick up the small boy and place him to his feet.

"We need to find the breaker." He says seriously, much too serious for his age. I shoot him a curious look even though he can't see it.

Brushing the boy's odd behavior off, I take another step foreword, this time taking care not to knock over the small boy. I stop when my hands connect with what seems to be the wall.

"Huh?" I look at Mouri-san as the lights come back on again.

"That's better." He says calmly. I nod and move away from the wall.

My whole body freezes when a piercing scream cuts through the restored order. I instinctively start sprinting in the direction of the horrid sound. I hope I'm wrong but I think the voice was Ran-san's.

A few steps a head of me, Mouri-san barges into the woman's restroom. The two of us along with Conan-kun skid to a halt.

Time stops.

Everything stops.

Both of them are lying unconscious in a pool of water in the middle of the bathroom. My hearing goes as Mouri calls out to his daughter. I lunge foreword, desperate to be at _her_ side.

"Satou-san!!"

"Hey Ran! Are you alright!?" I can barely hear Mouri as he speaks to his only child.

"Ran-nee-chan has only lost consciousness, the one with the heavy injury is…"

Conan's words are the only thing I hear. I don't hear the sound of the rushing water, I don't even hear my own panicked breathing.

I've already fallen on my knees and outstretched my hands to her. As careful as my biotic motor controls allow I lift the woman I love into my arms.

_No, no, no!_

"Satou-san!!!" I pull her closer.

_Please be alive! Please don't leave me! PLEASE!!!_

I grasp her wrist and nearly pass out from relief when I feel a weak pulse.

"Satou-san! Please hold on!" I yell frantically. Her head rests on my arm where it supports her shoulders. My other arm reaches across her torso and holds her body close to mine.

She's drenched in blood in more than one spot. My experience instantly concludes that she has been shot multiple times.

Fear, fear is taking over me. Adrenaline is coursing through my body, but I stay calm, I have to if I want to make the best decisions for her. Megure comes sprinting into the room with the Chief and Shiratori. I see the terror on Megure's face first and then my rival's.

Orders are issued and the inspector calls an ambulance while Shiratori takes off to seal the exits. As the older man turned away, his eyes caught mine and in a split second of unspoken agreement it was understood that I was to protect her, while he went to find the shooter.

_The ambulance is coming, but what can I do for her!?_ I'm breathing so hard that I'm getting dizzy.

My eyes search her face, her expression looks painful. The blood continues to flow and mix with the water.

_She's dying_. I don't know how I manage not to shake. Megure-keibu is on his knees beside us now. He puts a hand on my shoulder while he looks down at the closest person he has to a daughter.

"Support her body Wataru-kun. The better you do that, the better she breathes." The inspector speaks calmly, almost neutrally, but I can detect the fear. I see it in his eyes, and I felt it when he used my first name.

So I hold her, I use all my focus and strength to support her weak form in the best way possible.

Seconds seem to last for hours, as we stay locked in this living hell. But I know time ticks away with infinite quickness, each entity bringing her closer to death.

Suddenly a team of paramedics rush in with a stretcher. I look to them, ready to follow their instructions.

I, along with the head paramedic place her body on the stretcher. When I am told to leave her in their hands I immediately move out of their way.

I feel torn, though I know that my being there would only harm her. The inspector joins me where I stand against the bathroom wall.

"Are you alright?"

It amazes me that he could even think of my feelings at this time.

"Yes sir." My voice shook a little, but I stay strong, covering up with a fierce stare.

"Good. You're in charge of the crime scene."

I'm a little shocked, but determined to do what I can. That's what Miwako would have wanted.

I watch as they take her away. The inspector follows with one last pat on the shoulder and a reassuring look. I close my eyes for a moment once Ran-san is also taken away. I pull a pair of gloves out of my pocket and slip them on.

Megure had asked me to bring them incase something were to happen. He had also asked that I arm myself.

A group of detectives walk in and I start to give orders. They do as I tell them. Apparently word has already gotten around that I'm the one in charge. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and see that I'm covered in her blood.

I turn to the men, staring fiercely and begin the investigation.

Hours later, I'm driving to Beika Central Hospital along with Mouri and Conan. Shiratori is following behind with Eri-san and Sonoko-san.

"Takagi-kun, slow down a bit."

I say nothing as I make another reckless turn, but take my foot off the gas-pedal.

"Sorry."

Kogoro sighs. After an awkward silence he speaks to me again, "You okay?"

I scoff as I park my car, "What do you think?" I respond softly.

Soon our group reaches the operating room and I see Megure pacing in front of its doors. My heart is pounding painfully.

"Megure-keibu, how is Satou-san?" Shiratori asks nervously. I feel like I could vomit.

I stop beside Shiratori and wait for Megure's answer.

Oddly enough he looks at me when he answers, "One bullet stopped close to her heart. 50 percent chance for her to survive."

The news sends my mind reeling and my body tenses, my eyes wide in fear. Both of us release a strangled gasp.

_No!_

A moment later, Chiba shows up and we start to discuss the case. That is, until Sonoko-san comes back and tells us that there's something wrong with Ran.

I'm in a bit of a daze but I manage to make enough sense of the situation to know that Ran has completely lost her memory. At some point Megure tells Chiba and I to go stand outside of the operation room and wait for the procedure to end.

I'm grateful for this, there's no where else I'd rather be. I stand there rigid, as I wait. Fists clenched and mind whirling. Chiba doesn't say anything to me; he knows I don't want to talk.

_Please God. Please let her be alright!_

When the light goes off I release a breath. Chiba stands up and walks over to me. Every nerve in my body is splintering when the team of surgeons walk out.

One looks at me and asks if I am the correct person to inform of her condition.

"I am." I answer quietly, despising the crack in my voice. The old surgeon seems to regard me thoughtfully, he smoothes his hair as his matching grey eyes pierce through me knowingly. Yet, I feel a great sense of mutual respect between us.

"She has survived the procedure, we managed to remove all of the bullets…but, at this point we cannot say if she will survive."

I'm not sure how long I stood there after the doctors left. Without saying anything to Chiba I turned around and walked to Ran-san's room to inform the inspector.

Some sort of denial mechanism must have been triggered because as I repeated what the doctor had told me, I didn't believe it. Not a word of it.

A question from Conan-kun then led us to the realization that Ran's memory loss was due to the young girl's belief that it was all her fault. This only added to my heart ache; Ran and Miwako had gotten along like sisters since the day they met. Even teaming up to tease me sometimes.

It was then that Megure-keibu decided that he would tell Mouri-san the details of the case. I already respected Megure as much as my own father, but at that moment I was honored to serve under him.

If anyone could help find the bastard who did this to them, it was Mouri-san, Megure knew this and was willing to put himself on the line for that hope.

"Takagi-kun, you watch over Satou-kun."

"Chiba-kun, you stay with Ran-kun."

"Report any problems immediately."

"Sir!" We both responded. Chiba and I quickly left the room and split up in the hall. I nodded as my friend gave me a reassuring look.

I quickly headed back to the operating room where I was redirected to the intensive care unit by one of the nurses.

I steeled my self when the nurse opened the door to Miwako's room and moved aside for me to enter. I did so, my breath catching once I saw her.

I walked over to the bed and a hand came up to cover my mouth. I was grateful that the nurse had left us alone.

She was so pale…her face still contorted in pain. She didn't seem to be breathing, but then I realized that technically she wasn't, a machine was doing that for her.

I bent down on one knee so I could look at her better. She looked…dead, if it were not for the beeping sound telling me otherwise I don't know what I'd do.

Finally, my strength leaves me and all the emotions I had somehow controlled before won out against me.

"Miwa…" I choke out as my eyes start to sting.

"...Maybe it would have been better if Mouri-san had told you about my feelings."

I carefully slip my hand in hers and stroke it softly with my thumb. I continue to speak quietly to her, even if she can't hear me.

"I'm always such a coward. Unlike you. Miwako, you tried your best to protect Ran-san…"

"You did a great job, she wasn't harmed, well physically at least."

"The poor girl lost her memory because she thought it was her fault you were shot."

"Neither of you deserve this…when I find the one who did this to you I'll…I'll…"

I stop for a moment to rethink my words and quell my hatred. "No, I won't kill them."

"I can only imagine how disappointed you'd be if I did something like that." Instinctively, my hand goes to my badge.

"So, I promise that I will do my best to protect you and Ran-chan, and to catch the culprit."

_I swear it!_

"Miwako, please, wake up. I'll die if I never get the chance to tell you…"

Slowly, I lean over her and two tear drops fall on her face.

"…that I love you."

I press my lips to her sweat matted forehead, her beautiful black bangs clung to her skin. I kiss her gently; afraid that I could harm her if I'm not careful. I place my hand to her head and slowly brush the bangs back, blowing cool air on her skin. I kiss her again, my hand gently running through her damp hair.

More tears slide down my face as I realize just how vulnerable she is, her life, hanging in the balance.

Sighing, I take my suit jacket off and throw it over the single chair in the room, cringing at the dried blood caked on it. I wipe my eyes, feeling weak and childish for crying. My father had once told me that it takes a strong man to cry, I hope he was right.

I sink back down to my knees and take her hand once more, pressing it to my cheek. I take comfort in the physical contact with her, not to mention the promising warmth of her skin. Of course I'm no doctor, but I do know that general body warmth was a good sign for someone in ICU.

A knock on the door has me on my feet and straightening my shirt in a second. A nurse walks in and tells me she's here to check on the patient. She moves toward Miwako and I quickly block her path.

"Uh-umm…" She stutters as I stare down at her critically.

"Your ID please." I demand crisply.

The young woman's gaze flicks to the gun holstered on my shoulder before reaching into her pocket and handing me her hospital employee identification. The ID is clearly legitimate and the picture is a perfect match.

I hand the card back to her, smiling as I step aside. I watch the nurse intently as she runs through her checklist.

No one is getting near Miwako without proof of safe purpose. A few moments later the nurse nods to me as she leaves the room closing the door.

I pull the chair closer to her bed and sit down, pulling out my gun. Actually, Megure holds me in high regard as an excellent watch dog. I open the five bullet barrel and examine the loaded contents. The other detectives don't like it, but it's well known that I'm the best shot on the force. Well, aside from Miwako.

_Miwako…_

I put the fully loaded weapon back in its place and glance back at her, reaching out for her hand once more. Her expression seems more relaxed now, even if it's foolish I'd like to think I had a part in that.

Feeling stronger and determined I kiss her hand affectionately. I graze my lips against her knuckles, amazed at how soft her skin is.

There's another knock on the door and I return her hand before (thank goodness), Megure-keibu walked into the room with an older woman that was undeniably Miwako's mother.

I instantly stand when the woman catches sight of her daughter and pales. I offer her my hand, inviting her closer. She begins to sob as I guide her down to the chair.

The inspector points silently to the hallway and we both leave the room, giving the mother a moment with her daughter.

"Anything new come up sir?" I ask seriously.

"Nothing, at this point, no one tested positive for gun powder as you know. He answered unhappily.

"I've told Mouri-san everything, hopefully he can help us find the shooter." The older man whispered into my ear.

I nod my understanding.

"For now, I want you to look after Miwako and Satou-san."

I nod vigorously, "Takagi-kun…" Megure lowers his voice even more.

"You know the criminal could come after her."

My eyes narrow.

"You're the guard dog, I'll support anything you do to keep them safe." The older man says darkly.

I stand straight and offer my superior a strong salute. The inspector turns to leave and I knock before re-entering the room. I close the door behind me and wait a minute before addressing the older woman.

"Satou-san, my name is Takagi Wataru, I will be your guard." I say with a slight bow. No need to sugar coat it for such an informed woman.

Satou-san wipes her eyes and nods, I can tell she approves of the idea. Taking that as my invitation to stay, I sit on the floor at the end of her bed and prepare myself for a long-term, highly intensive state of alertness.

"Sometimes I wish…I wish she wasn't a police officer." The elder Satou says sadly.

I look toward the mother of the woman I love and nod, "Me too."

* * *

Part one for Captured in Her Eyes! Probably my favorite movie. (Here's hoping that movie 14 will have some good Satou/Takagi). I don't know if Takagi is OOC. But I don't think so because you're dealing with a 'Miwako is shot and may die' context. SO, I firmly stand by the possibility of a very upset and affectionate Takagi. He loves her so much after all!

Ps. Yes, I died a little inside when HARRY and SAIMONE became their official dub names. Not saying those are bad names, just saying they don't suit Takagi and Satou. And I'm sorry, but Takagi's English VA's gruff voice is contradictory to his boyish, 'I'm a fluffy puppy' charm that has been a trademark of Takagi since he was first introduced as a character. That said, I will continue to buy the movies (that Satou and Takagi are in). lol, I take this very seriously.


End file.
